Mind Game
by Cloudchaser the Unicorn
Summary: I'm all alone here, all by my lonesome. My only companion, Pinkie Pie, was bitten, bitten by them. She knew the risk when she went to go get us some food and other supplies. When she came back, she dropped off a sack of goods then turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I had asked her. She simply raised her left hoof to show a large bite mark and said simply "Away..."


**AN: Hello readers! I wrote this a while ago, but no one read it because it was rated so high. SO I toned it down a bit. Cut off some swearing and voila, you have this horrifying story. Not bad horrifying, I mean like, you'll hopefully be scared out of your pants. Or at least leaving the lights on when you sleep. So enjoy!**

_You find a crumpled piece of paper in a small safe room, you see a body, horribly decomposed and mutilated beyond recognition. The page is neglected, wet, and has blood on it in some places, you decide to read it and see what it says…_

Oh Luna why…

Why does this have to happen to me, of all the things why does this have to happen! My names Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria, Element of Loyalty incarnated. I don't feel loyal though, hell I just killed one of my best friends. Why Rarity why… It all started with those things… these monsters that are outside right now. All they do is moan, Celestia that moan. All it means is death, death and rebirth. This paper is the only thing keeping me sane, I'm writing on it, pretending to talk to somepony. I sound crazy right? Unfortunately, I probably am that Celestia damn moan will do that to you.

This place I'm in, it's a small metal room. It's small, so small; the walls feel like there closing in on me. Outside… Oh Celestia there outside, surrounding me. I can hear them pounding on the walls with their dead hoofs, moaning, they want to eat me. That's all they want from me, my body. I don't know why they want it, but they do. Do ponies taste better to them? Why not like, rabbit or something? Oh, why.

I'm all alone here, all by my lonesome. My only companion, Pinkie Pie, was bitten, bitten by them. She knew the risk when she went to go get us some food and other supplies. When she came back, she dropped off a sack of goods then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I had asked her

She simply raised her left hoof to show a large bite mark and said simply "Away. Take care and party on RD"

That was yesterday, all my friends are gone, and I'll never see them again. We all started off together, all six of us in this room. More ponies, but the room didn't seem so small then with someone to share it with, but life is too cruel to allow me to have at least a shred of hope. Twilight had been the first to go. She had saddled a pistol and packed food to go to Canterlot and get help from the princess. A while had passed she hadn't returned. Weeks past and still no word, until one day, a turquoise unicorn had come looking for help. He told us he had come from Canterlot, it was a hellhole; the place had been overrun by them, the undead. Princess Celestia herself had ordered the saturation bombing of the town; with her still in it. The unicorn only stayed for enough time to regain his strength, gave us some ammunition for the weapons we had, and left.

Applejack had been the next to be offed. One night, the generator had broken and we were without power. This meant no more refrigeration, which meant no more food. Someone had to fix the generator, and Applejack was the only pony to know how to do it. She grabbed a wrench and a crowbar before preparing to leave. Right before she opened the hatch to the outside world, she looked straight at me and told me… "Don't wait up…" about five minutes later the power came back on. I never saw Applejack again.

Fluttershy was the worst. She was never brave, always scared by the littlest things, but that was before all this shit happened. She was reduced to a nervous wreck right when it started, and when we found out about Twilight, she was reduced to a blubbering mass of tears, she would always be at least sobbing. And every time she heard a moan, or a bang of a dead fist hitting the walls, she would go into full on panic mode. When Applejack died, it was an entirely different story. She simply froze. She refused to talk, eat drink, even move. She just sat there, staring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes looked like they were staring a million miles away. Then about three days after the Applejack incident, Fluttershy let out a small chuckle that slowly escalated over the course of an hour to a full blown psychotic laughter. Rarity, just watched her as Fluttershy laughed like a maniac. She did so for about ten minutes, she then glanced at me, then at Pinkie, then back at Fluttershy. She then took Fluttershy by the hoof and led her out of the hatch; carrying our double barreled shotgun with her. After a while I heard two shots, then a third. Rarity then came down with tears in her eyes; she thrust the DB in my hooves and said "What needed to be done has been done."

The next few hours I will remember the rest of my life, Rarity started showing signs of coughing, her face was paler than usual and she refused to let me get behind her. A couple hours later and she was coughing horribly, blood and puss splattering everywhere. She vomited as well, she was in a cold sweat all the time now, and she had a splitting headache. Then it happened, she fell to the floor spasms gripping her, she vomited blood and coughed her guts out. The sweat pouring off of her body until she just stopped; just like that, she simply stopped moving.

"Is she… you know" asked Pinkie.

Suddenly the corpse shuddered again before stumbling to her feet. I heard a small growl escape her lips, and when she looked up at me; her eyes were blurry and yellow. She growled again spittle and pus flying from her mouth before she started to limp towards me.

"Rarity…" I said as I glanced and the shotgun next to me on a table.

"Please" I grabbed the gun and pointed it at her but she kept coming; that dreaded snarl ever present on her lips as she moaned coming ever so much closer.

I started to back away from her. Pinkie just watching in shock about what's happening. Rarity had her sights focused on me and me only.

"I'll give you till the count of three…" I told her still backing away

"1…" My back pressed against the wall

"2" Rarity was dangerously close, she snarled again and spit was flung onto my coat.

"I'm sorry Rarity." I remember saying. The rest I only remember in pictures. I remember Rarity falling to the ground, I remember her blood staining the wall behind her, I remember the gun hitting the floor, and I remember falling into Pinkies arms crying…

What's the point of life now, I have no friends, no family, and as far as I know, no one even left alive. There's a gun sitting next to me… I'm holding it now, examining it. It's a small revolver, single action, I'm pulling back the hammer, cocking it. I can see a bullet in the chamber. All it'll take is a pull of the trigger now. A guns amazingly simple really. The hammer hits the pin in the back of a shell in a bullet igniting the gunpowder inside and firing the hunk of lead. My dead used to be a weapon-smith, that's how I know about it. The barrels pressed against my temple now, I can feel its metal, cold and dead. Just like how I feel inside. I'm sorry everyone, but I just can't do this alone. I'm so, so, sor-

_The note ends abruptly with a blood stain on the paper._

_"Are you alright Captain Sparkle your crying." A soldier asked me_

_"Yeah I'm fine" you tell him "It's just one of my friends, burn the bodies. Do it separately though and I want the ashes in a jar labeled "Rainbow Dash". _

_"Yes ma'am." The rookie said._

_You go back to examining the scene in front of you, the room has bloodstains and unintelligible writing in a red liquid on the wall along with simple splatter marks._

_"Captain Sparkle" the soldier asked me again._

_"What is it now?"_

_"The body is of a unicorn, we got an ID as a unicorn named Rarity."_

_"What?" You look at the body to see a clear lack of wings and a horn. "Rainbow…"_

_"Captain" another soldier tells you. "We've got tracks outside suggesting somepony flew away from here."_

_"The zombies can't fly?" You ask for confirmation._

_"Not that we know of." He said "What are you thinking of?"_

_You look up at the sky above and make yourself a promise right there._

_"Rainbow, if you're out there I will find you…"_

**AN: *Yawn* 11 o'clock now, lovely. Not bad for an hours work. I really like the way this has turned out. It has a sad plotline, yet leaves a little bit of hope, however small. R&R, I will probably post this in the morn' so more people will read it, but I hope you enjoyed this! Peace, love, and pain… er happiness for all. :3**


End file.
